FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 12
Text Dally, Sasuke, Hirei, Draco and Link found a mother note it read: “What is it about individuality that set us all at odds? If the stars fell like we have, what would ever be left? Silenced, unmade, like shadows we'd run out believing in ourselves and move nothing. Before they call me in, before they empty my eyes, I want to see what the dead see: I want to be the song, the girl, and all.” “Wall what the cock does this men?” Heidi said and ripped the note up into pieces. “Nook don’t!” said Dally “well I goes its okay we can just look up and read it again…” Dally and them all looked up and read the note from the story (lol breaking the 3rd wall). “I still don’t know what it means” sais Link… “Not evin my Kialegee in medicine can produce enough to elude to this memorabilia!” “We need to take this to a mote powerful wizad of all tiem…” said Sasuke, “Harry Potter…” They rerunned back to Hogywarts by taking a patronis (Dally took a lion, Sasuke took a chimpansee, Hiei took a rollerbear, and Link took a horse.) that they cast through there wands. But they were being faulted… a shadows steered earily down their footpricks. “I have em now,” Bellatricks said through a walkie-talkie to Dum. An dMyst. (abbreviated for faster). “They are going back to Hogwarts … they are looking for… The Other Chosen One.” “It can’t fucken be,” said Dum., “If thay find out Shadow and Harry Poter are both Chosen Ones theyn they will combine them with fu sion ho and kill the fuck outta us…” “I just have one cuestion,” Bellatrix asked, “What do you want to do this four?” “I cannot tell you until you level up Bella,” Dumbledore exampled, “But you will after kill Harry… do not dashpot me dearest.” He blew her a kiss and she turned off. He almost lost the grape but found them cuz its like four people they kinda make a lot a noise… they got back on the boat to the great hall and saw Harry in his chess board playing with himself. “Harry we need to ask you a favour.” Said Dally… “Listen I’m really busy I have OWLS to study for,” he said tireslsy. “You don’t need fucken owls,” said Hiei pissily, “You fuckin have the sarserers stone which means you don’t fukcen need it now hear us out okay??” “I Guess your right…” he sighed and stood up, “But this better be good I don’t have time to waste on you mudbloods.” “Listen Dumbledore is trying to rape people here,” said Dally (she sued her feminine charms to while him over), “And now that hes teamed up with the most powerful wizard Myshtique its gonna be way worse… she can transferm into ANYTHING and so can I but shes gonna use his powers for bad.” “no FUCK YOU FUCKING WANKER TWAT,” screamed Harry at the top of his tongue, “Dumbledore would NEVER DO THAT. He’s my DAD” “Hes not your dad, Harry,” said Hermione coming out from under him and putting a hand on him, “James was your dad, he was murdered by Voldemort remember? Are you horcruxed??” “Nigga FUCK no,” said Harry “Im sorry he never acts like this he must be fucked up maybe he’s on acid,” said Hermione. “Yeah Hermione and I have both been smoking some pots,” said Ron, “But we didn’t thank Harry would get into it or worse…” “FUCK YOU ALL” said Harry and flew away on his Broomstick. “Oh god dammit Hermione,” said Ron slapping her, “You fucking did it aging just like wane you confarted him about the needles…” “The needles?” Dally asked, “What needles?” “Harry has been using Haroine…” Ron admittered… “A lot of people have now that DUmble dore is gone and look its just not a good time.” They all walked away. “Were not ever gonna get that bloody Harry Pothead to join us hestoo fucked up on drugs,” said Link. “Well maybe we will, hes already a fuckin jewtwat maybe we can just fuck him up more to confince him hes on our side.” “How will we do that? we killed Snape remember? And his dick,” said Sasuke. “That’s still hope though… we have… UMBRUDGE,” said Link. “No she’s dead your mormon,” said Sasuke, “We need Lupin.” “Okay!” Characters Notes Chapter 12